tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
MFSU
The''' Multi-Functional Storage Unit', or '''MFSU', is a Tier 3 energy storage device. It is able to store up to 10 million EU (making it capable of powering multiple teleportations, running a Mass Fabricator, or directly storing power from most Nuclear Reactors), and can accept a maximum packet size of 512 EU from each of the 5 input faces (bigger EU packages cause the MFSU to explode). It can however accept unlimited EU/t. A charged MFSU produces a current of 512 EU/t from its output face, which is HV level. To use power from a charged MFSU on machines with lower power requirements, you must provide power through transformers to reduce the rate of flow so as not to explode your machine by overpowering it. For example: To power a standard machine such as an induction furnace from a charged MFSU, you would connect from the MFSU to a MV Transformer and then through a LV Transformer, bringing power flow down to the 32 EU/t requirement for the furnace. Alternatively, Transformer Upgrades can be applied to low tier machines to allow them to use higher levels of power, eliminating the need to step down through a separate transformer first. The MFSU will not explode when it reaches storage capacity. Like all storage units, its output face is marked by a special texture, which usually faces the player when the block is placed. The direction of the output face can be changed by right-clicking with a Wrench onto any of the input faces of the block. Normally, this will point the output face towards the player, but holding Shift while right-clicking will point the output face in the opposite direction. To dismantle a MFSU, right-click on the output face with a wrench or electric wrench. (Right-click on any input face to make the MFSU face towards you). NOTE: There is a bug/glitch that when dismantling the MFSU (And a bunch of other machines) with a wrench, or with a bronze wrench, it will turn into a machine block ensuring you lose all time put into creating the device, along with some of your hair.. Note that once dismantled, the MFS Unit will lose any power it had been storing, so be sure to move the stored energy into other storage devices before dismantling. Applying a Redstone signal to the MFS Unit will make it stop emitting power from the output face. Placing redstone in the bottom slot of the MFSU's interface will convert the redstone into 500EU. When a MFSU is right-clicked with an Energy Sensor Kit, it will give you an Energy Sensor Location Card, which can be used in the Industrial Information Panel to get constant info about that specific MFSU. Note: Using Gold Cable (MV level) or Copper Cable (LV level) directly from the MSFU output will not work, as those cable types can't handle HV output. Use Glass Fibre Cable or HV Cable instead. You must first change the output voltage of the MFSU's current with a MV Transformer for Gold Cable, then a LV Transformer for Copper Cable. The total EMC cost of an MFSU including all components is 142,502. Recipe Energy Video Tutorial Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:EU Storage Category:Advanced Machines